


The Alternian Laws

by Neophyte_Redglare413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternia, Alternian Laws, Castes, Hemospectrum, I don't know what else to put here, I think that's all that matters, Laws, Legislacerators, legislaceration, legislacerator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neophyte_Redglare413/pseuds/Neophyte_Redglare413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A complete book of the laws of Alternia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SECTION I: The Castes

**SECTION I PART I : THE CASTES  
**

 

  
WHAT ARE CASTES?  
     A caste is the color of a troll's blood. It plays a major role in a troll's life, as it determines things such as class, rights, abilities, superiority, etc. Normally, castes range from maroon to fuchsia. The main castes are maroon, rust, gold, olive, jade, teal, cerulean, blue, violet, purple, and fuchsia. There are castes between these. THERE IS NO CASTE HIGHER THAN FUCHSIA.

  
**CASTE CLASSIFICATIONS**

 

**Mutantblood**

  * a troll with a bright blood caste **IS TO BE CULLED ON SIGHT;**



**Pureblood**

  * a troll with a caste that is between a mutant caste and a normal caste of the same color;



**Lowblood**

  * a troll with a caste that is between rust (peasant) and yellow (low class);



**Midblood**

  * a troll with a caste that is in  the ranges of green; normally, these trolls are between teal and yellow castes;



**Highblood**

  * a troll with a caste higher than Jade;



**Royal blood**

  * a troll higher than violet; consists of purple and fuchsia bloods;



 

 

**WHY ARE THERE MUTANTS?**

     No one understands why mutants exist, or what causes them to have pure castes. What we do know is that most of them have been the grubs of two trolls who have the same caste, though this is not the cause.

 

 

  
**WHAT IS A BORDER CASTE?**

    Trolls who have yellow, lime, jade, teal, and violet castes are considered border castes. That's because yellow is the end of the lowblood spectrum, lime is the beginning and jade is the end of the midblood spectrum, teal is the beginning of the highblood spectrum, and violet is the end of the highblood spectrum. Meaning: they stand between each class. For example: teal is the lowest high caste. It's between Jade, a mid caste, and cerulean, the next high caste. Therefore, teal borders midbloods and highbloods. The term does not determine anything more than where they are in the spectrum. It cannot be used against a troll to criticize or declassify them. Doing so can be punishable by law (see Section I Part III: Hemospectrum Laws "Misclassification and Caste Criticism"). (See image for reference.)

 

 

WHY ARE MUTANTS CULLED AS GRUBS?

     Mutants are seen as abominations to the troll society. This is because their castes are "not natural." To prevent any major outbreaks, they are removed from society at the youngest possible age; that way they can't fight back or escape. It's demanded by the Empress herself that these trolls are culled.


	2. SECTION I PART II: Beliefs and FAQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possible WIP  
> Not sure yet

**COMMON BELIEFS AND QUESTIONS  
** Below, there are answers to many questions we've been asked repeatedly, accompanied by common beliefs that have been spread across our planet over centuries:

 

 **WHAT ARE THE HEMOSPECTRUM LAWS**  
        The Hemospectrum Laws are laws made to prevent a wide variety of problems. The laws go by each class, caste, gender, and individual person to give each group laws that will attempt to prevent them from committing crimes, just as every other law is meant to. These laws will determine what you can and can't do based on these things. **No troll** is excused from these laws, including Fuchsiabloods.  
  
 **WHY ARE SO MANY PEOPLE AGAINST THESE LAWS?**

        There's the belief that our Justice system disregards Lowbloods and Midbloods due to "Highbloods hating Lowbloods," and many claim the system is plagued by injustice. Other beliefs are: **a.)** Legislacerators are let off easy because they make the laws; **b.)** Violetbloods never get punished because of how high their caste is; **c.)** Lowbloods are treated poorly by Highbloods, and yet no one ever does anything about it; **d.)** the higher the caste, the more laws don't apply; and **e.)** Lowbloods' castes cause them to be ignored by the law, while Highbloods are protected by their castes. Of course, these are wrong.  
        To explain why these are wrong: The Legislacerators are absolutely not let off. Legislacerators actually get more punishments. Their duty to uphold, enforce, and protect the law causes them to be under strict rules, and any Legislacerator that breaks these rules is punished either by death or suspension. Violetbloods are just the same. The only reason why this belief exists is because of the Grand Highblood himself, and the many violetbloods who have shown violence. They're allowed to kill freely because of their strength overpowering that of the other Highbloods. This caste is highly respected because of it being at the top of the Highblood spectrum. They acknowledge this fact very much, and respect is demanded. This doesn't make them void of law.  
        It's true that many Highbloods treat Lowbloods poorly. Not _ALL_ Highbloods do this. Legislacerators and many other Highbloods have done countless things to try and end the torture that these Lowbloods are experiencing. It's part of a Legislacerator's job to protect **ALL** trolls, no matter their caste. They're accused of injustice, ranging from ignoring these abusive Highbloods to even doing it themselves, and even going as far as saying that _every_ Legislacerator in Alternia has even helped them in these waves of torture. All of these are false. Every Legislacerator that does this has been executed for charges of abuse, injustice, misconduct, murder, torture (exceeding what we classify as abuse), and multiple charges that are better left unsaid.  
        "The higher the caste, the more laws don't apply" **ONLY** applies for the _RIGHTS_ of castes. The Hemospectrum Laws and Rights of Castes are very diverse, considering the rights are what a troll can do based on their castes, and the laws are what all trolls can't do, punishments for breaking laws against castes, and similar topics. And the last belief was answered more than once here.

**DOES OUR CASTE REALLY DETERMINE EVERYTHING WE DO?**   


        Yes, your caste will determine almost every aspect of your existence throughout your entire life.  
  
 **WHY ARE TEALBLOODS ASKED TO BE LEGISLACERATORS?**  
        ***See SECTION II: Legislaceration for the answer to this.**  
  
 **WHY IS OUR CASTE SO IMPORTANT?**  
        Again, your caste determines how you're treated in this world. Metaphorically, the world revolves around our blood. Our castes determine how we're treated, where we can be, who we can talk to, whether we live or not, what laws apply to us and what laws don't, and many other things.  
  
        It's not uncommon for a person to be confused about their own class. That's another topic covered in this section. We specifically separate this from the previous part because we know that this has more to do with the laws than our rights. The rights are almost disregarded. But, if you know your rights, you know the laws. What you can do can't be used as something that you can't do just because the person against you can't do that one thing.  
        We've added a list of castes, what they fall under as far as base castes1 go, and classes that they apply to.  
  
1 A base caste is the pure form of any caste. Ex. If someone's caste is teal, but has a blue hue or tint, then the base color for that caste would be teal.


End file.
